half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Combine Guard
The Combine Guard,''Half-Life 2'' Beta files is a part-human, part-Synth enemy''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' cut from Half-Life 2, and the direct successor of the Combine Synth Elite Soldier, which the Overwatch Elite also stems from. Overview *The Combine Guard was to wield a large weapon, the Combine Guard Gun, that was to fire a powerful disintegration beam, recycled for the Strider, that the player would have been able to use after defeating it. It was also to use it to kick its opponent at close range, much like the retail Overwatch Soldiers. Another smaller weapon is featured on its left wrist.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *The camera attachment being the real head of the soldier,According to its texture file, named "head.vtf". it is likely that the man inside the robotic suit was to be blind, his eyes seeming to have been somehow removed. It would have make it a disturbing sight for humans, who would tend to look at its human face and be unaware of the direction its real "head" is actually looking at. A breather is also in the human mouth, implying it is breathing the ambient air, filtered, and still uses some form of lungs.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *As seen in the WC mappack map "e3_terminal.vmf", it was also to be able to burst doors. At the "end" of the map, the player was to find themself behind a door. The Combine Guard would appear behind it, destroy the small window with the small weapon attached on its left wrist, look through it with its camera, then knock the door down with its fists, to finally kill the player with its gun, ending the game.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *It seems that the Combine Guard was to be impervious to bullets, requiring the player to use physics objects or heavier weapons to break off its armor bit by bit. *Apart from the map "e3_terminal.vmf", it only appears in "cguard1_fixed.vmf". Both are not storyline maps.WC mappack Trivia *In Half-Life 2 can be found a console command "sk_combine_guard_spawn_health 1", a possible remain of a command related to the Combine Guard. *Concept art from Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar show a more conventional soldier named "Combine Guard" with a long trench coat inspired in part by the German SS uniforms of World War II.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar This unit was to be part of the Civil Protection and has nothing to do with this Synth Combine Guard. *The Combine Guard bears a resemblance to the Space Marine of Warhammer 40,000 or the Strogg of the ''Quake'' series. *Dog's right foot may have been based on that of the Combine Guard's. Gallery These are concept art for several different versions of the Combine Synth Elite Soldier featured in Raising the Bar. Most of them feature a big left arm where a weapons is included (as seen in the Combine Guard NPC) and a thinner right one. File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier4.jpg|Another version of the Combine Synth Elite Soldier, featuring the similar green color and antenna. File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier1.jpg|This version is closer to the Combine Guard and the Overwatch Elite, with legs very similar to that of the Hunter's (as it is for the version featured in the infobox of this article). File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier3.jpg|This version is also closer to the Combine Guard and the Overwatch Elite. File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier7.jpg|The feet here are similar to that of the Combine Super Soldier. File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier2.jpg|This version is nicknamed "Combine Elite 3" and its the closest to the Combine Guard, with on its shoulder the same logo found on the Gunship's and Beta Overwatch Soldier backs.File:Combine soldier beta back logo.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier5.jpg|The feet here are similar to that of the Combine Super Soldier, here with a spear, and the similarities to the Combine Guard are again featured. File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier6.jpg|Again, the feet here are similar to that of the Combine Super Soldier. Notes and references External links *[http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=2687 Combine Guard ragdoll for Garry's Mod] Category:Combine Units Category:Cut Enemies Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Cut Enemies Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Category:Transhumans Category:Enemies Category:Ted Backman designs